Consequences
by Cathrath
Summary: Alvin snarled as he grabbed the front of Hiccups tunic "What did you say?" Hiccups stopped his struggling and looked determined at Alvin. "I said no. I won't train your dragons". Alvin snared in anger. "So be it," "Take our guest back to his quarters Savage, and take good care of him, he has an appointment with the executioners block in the morning."
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

**Hi everyone this is my first HTTYD. It's been a vey long while since i wrote anything but reading the great fics on this site has re ignited my writing passion.**

**This is just short chapter fic to get my hand back in. I have several longer fics in the pipeline based on this awesome movie and series but i wanted to test the waters and see if I've got my writing style right. I just love these characters and like everyone else here want to fill the gaps with as many adventures as i can pen. **

**I hope I've sorted out any spelling errors.**

**I hope that you enjoy. Please review or flame but be gentle it's been a while :-)**

**Cathrath**

**(I don't own the cover image, found on deviant art and made by a fantastic artist and writer 'inhonoredglory')**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"NO"

Alvin snarled as he grabbed the front of Hiccups tunic and lifted him bodily off the ground. Hiccup struggled grasping vainly at the hand buried in his tunic.

Alvin's next words were slow and dangerous as he brought his face closer to Hiccups.

"What did you say?"

Hiccups stopped his struggling and looked determined at Alvin.

"I said no. I won't train your dragons".

Alvin snared in anger.

"So be it," Alvin roared and threw Hiccup as hard as he could across the floor of the arena. Hiccup cried out in pain as he collided with the hard ground, yet more bruises being added to the ones he had already received. He came to rest at Savage's feet and Hiccup groaned as he tried to sit up. Alvin was coming closer his towering anger radiating from him as he approached Hiccups prone figure.

"Take our guest back to his quarters Savage, and take good care of him, he has an appointment with the executioners block in the morning."

With that he stomped past them and out of the arena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hiccup froze at those words and made no protest as Savage grabbed his tunic and hauled him roughly to his feet. He had known how it would end, what his defiance to Alvin would finally result in but he felt the fear rise up inside him none the less. He swallowed trying to force it back as he was pushed forwards and herded back to his cell. A war began to rage inside of him between panic and fear, fear of dying. He tried to blank his mind, keep himself calm and to not show how terrified he was.

'I will not show fear in front of my enemy,' Hiccup though, the old Berkian mantra rising to the forefront of his mind. He did not want to loose it now, in front of the Outcasts, his enemies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hiccup stumbled, his metal foot catching on the stone floor as Savage pushed him roughly through the cell door. He turned and gave Savage a glowering, angry look. Savage laughed.

"Better get your beauty sleep boy. You'll want to look you best when we send you to Valhalla". And with that he slammed the door, shutting Hiccup in the near dark. Hiccup listened as the bolt was drawn across and Savage's laughter echoed down the corridor as he left.

Alone now Hiccup let the fear he had been suppressing rise. A horrible feeling, a feeling of immense pressure began to build in his chest, it spread to his arms and legs, to his head and he felt as though a great weight was being pushed down on him. He squeezed his eyes shut, breathing fast. He felt his legs weaken and he fell to his knees, shaking uncontrollably. He tried to calm his breathing, he would pass out if he wasn't careful and black spots were already forming in front of his eyes. In an attempt to combat the intense feeling of cold that now spread through his body he wrapped his arms tightly about himself. It was over, he was going to die, and there would be no chance of rescue. He sat back on his heels his eyes squeezed shut, trying to fight the horrible feeling of terror and waves of panic. He'd been on Outcast Island for several days now. If a rescue was going to be attempted it would have happened by now. He shivered violently and wrapped his arms tighter around his small frame. He had hoped to die a Hero, saving his village, his family…Astrid, or even of old age if he had been that lucky. Instead he was going to die young, executed, by his tribe's greatest enemy. Not the way a chief's son was meant to go but go that way he would, all because of dragons. He tried to calm his breathing, get his emotions back under control and gradually the shivering subsided, his mind coming to terms with his situation. At least he hadn't betrayed his tribe. He would not die a traitor. It was a small comfort and he hoped that his father, when he learned of Hiccups fate, would find comfort in that fact that he had defied Alvin and stayed true to his tribe...stayed true to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hiccup had no idea how long he had stayed there on the floor of his cell but he finally felt back in control of himself. The fear was still there, sitting heavy in his chest, his mind numb but it no longer overwhelmed him. Gingerly he pushed himself to his feet. He legs shook but be stayed standing.

Slowly he made his way over to the small bared window that was his only source of light and laid his forehead against the cool metal of the bars. He could just make out the sound of the sea in the distance. He focused on that sound, it was calming. Hiccup put his hand up to his face as he felt something wet against his cheek and looked down at the glistening wetness on his finger tips. He was crying.

"I'm sorry Dad", he whispered as he looked out at the grey sky of dusk and willed his next words to reach his father.

"I know you had great plans for me, I've let you down…again…getting captured…and now…this. I won't show Alvin any fear. I'll meet my end like a Hooligan, proud and stubborn to the last. I hope…in time...you will forgive me…be proud of me."

He didn't regret any of the events that had brought him to this point. Befriending Toothless, training the dragons, defeating the giant monstrous dragon they had call the 'Red Death'. It had all been worth it. He'd just wished it could have ended differently.

'I hope it's quick', he thought.

He didn't sob or make any sound he just laid his head back against he bars, closed his eyes and let the silent tears flow, listening to the gentle sound of the sea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The footsteps and laughter approaching his cell roused Hiccup from his daze. He had spent the night deep in his memories, happy memories, the first time he had flown on Toothless, the first kiss with Astrid. There had been no point in sleeping.

He stood. All signs of tears had long since been wiped away and the fear inside him whilst still bubbled away had been forced down, contained. Before the door opened he forced a mask of calm determination across his face. He would not give Alvin the satisfaction of seeing how terrified he was. The bolt on the door drew back and the door swung open.

"Come on out lad, it's your time", called Savage a hint of amusement in his voice.

Hiccup swallowed and took a deep shaky breath before walking out of the cell. He was grabbed roughly and his arms forced behind his back, his wrists tightly tied. Hiccup bit back the cry that had nearly escaped from his lips, struggling as he was bound. He had expected this. A metal collar and chain was clasped around his neck which Savage jerked roughly. He was forced to follow behind the Outcast like an animal on a lead, a final humiliation. Hiccup stared stubbornly ahead as they exited the cells and walked through the outcast's camp. Several warriors jeered as they passed but Hiccup ignored them, concentrating on keeping his mask in place. He was glad it was so early. At least there would be fewer people to witness his final moments and humiliation.

He wondered vaguely where Savage was taking him as they left the outskirts of the camp and began to climb the rocky path up the side of the hill leading to the dragon arena. Were they going to kill him there? However half way up, Savage veered to the right and onto a path that levelled out onto a flat rocky outcrop above the camp. Despite his determination to keep his fear hidden it came bubbling to the surface in a rush and his step faltered at what we saw.

Standing at the edge of the outcrop, leaning on his Axe with a sickening smile on his face was Alvin and beside him what was unmistakably a headsman's block.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hiccup tried to push aside the fear that threatened to overwhelm him. His breathing increased and he clenched his teeth and fists together to try and control himself.

'I wont show Alvin my fear…I wont show Alvin's my fear', He chanted over and over in his head as they drew closer.

'I won't let my father down…I'll make him proud of me', and with this thought he finally succeeded in controlling the panic that had threatened to betray him.

They came to a stop in front of the block. Savage turned and released the collar from Hiccups neck before moving to a position behind him. Alvin now approached him, the sickening grin on his face unbearable.

"Well runt, changed your mind have you," he said with a laugh as he caught Hiccups glance at the executioners tools in front of him.

Hiccup set his jaw and gave him a defiant look. Alvin Shrugged.

"So be it", and he signalled to Savage.

The sharp blow to the back of the knees took Hiccup by surprise and he grunted in pain as his knees collided with the rocky surface.

He kept his gaze fixed ahead, taking deep breaths as Alvin moved behind him. He braced himself for the blow from behind that pushed him forward onto the wooded surface of the block. His neck exposed, the edge of the block digging painfully into his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the rasp of metal from Alvin's axe as it was lifted from the rocky surface and into its owner's hands. Alvin smiled to himself, watching the boy tense as he laid the edge of the axe against his neck.

"You know Hiccup it's a terrible shame, you and I could have been a great team but instead you chose to be as stubborn as your father. I've been trying for years to defeat Stoick but never quite managed it. That is until now. With you dead I finally beat him…or do him a favour. No more Stoick's little embarrassment", Alvin said, unable to resist a final chance to taunt his victim.

The taunt dug deep into Hiccup but he didn't show it. He knew his mistakes had caused his dad pain over the years. He had made up for some of them with the defeat of the 'Red Death', ending the war, but he knew he still disappointed his father. Getting captured and executed wasn't going to help his case.

Hiccups lack of response enraged Alvin. He had hoped for some show of fear, upset. Some last entertainment but there was nothing. He leaned down and grabbed Hiccups hair tilting the boys head up to look him in the face. Hiccup gave a small sound of pain from the back of his throat as the axe cut into his skin but he kept his eyes focused on the Outcast.

"I'm impressed Hiccup. Greater men then you would have been wetting themselves by now."

What Hiccup did next took Alvin by completely surprise. Despite his perilously predicament Hiccup smiled.

"Get on with it, or are you going to talk me to death", Hiccups said, his characteristic sarcasm rising to the surface.

With a cry of rage Alvin flung Hiccup back down against the block and stood, lifting his axe high.

By not giving in to Alvin, by not training his dragons, not giving into the fear, not giving him the final entertainment he wanted. By defying him to the very end Hiccup knew he had won and he braced himself for the end.


	7. Chapter 7

**I couldn't leave it there :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Perched on a rocky shelf above the outcast's camp, a small group of people sat huddled together, waiting. A large figure detached itself from the group and crawled slowly towards the edge of their vantage point raising a spy glass to his eye.

He carefully scanned the camp below him. He could clearly make out tents, animals and even a few early risers around the camp, but there was no sign of what he was looking for. He felt a sharp prang of fear in his chest as he searched in vain. He had to be here, they had looked everywhere else. Outcast Island was their last hope.

A movement to his left caught his attention and he moved the spy glass for a closer look. A figure of a man emerged from the shadows of the path below them. Stoick tightened his grip on the spy glass in recognition. It was Alvin, Alvin the Treacherous, his greatest enemy. He watched as Alvin proceeded to the edge of the outcrop below him carrying something large and heavy. He appeared to very happy about something. Alvin placed the object on the ground and gave it a friendly pat before standing up. As he moved away Stoick got a clear view of what it was he had been carrying.

'Oh gods', he thought in horror, was that…an executioner's block.

Stoick continued to watch his enemy as Alvin freed his axe from his belt and began to test its edge with his thumb. He gave it a satisfied look before setting it to the ground and leaning casually on its handle. He then turned to look at something back towards the path and a sickening grin crossing his face. Stoick moved the spy glass to look at what as causing Alvin so much pleasure. His breath caught in his throat and an uncontrollable wave of panic clutched at his chest. A small figure in a green tunic, he hands tied behind his back, was be being led by the neck towards the block.

'Hiccup…' He whispered in despair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Time seemed to slow to a horrifying crawl as Stoick watched the scene below him.

Stoick saw his sons step falter the look of fear cross his face and then watched as it was replaced with one of determination. He watched as Hiccup drew himself up proudly and approached his fate with bravery beyond anything Stoick had realised him capable of. Stoick felt his heart swell with pride.

Things were happening fast now and Stoick gestured wildly to the group behind him.

"Quickly, a crossbow", he whispered urgently.

A girl with long blond braided hair handed him a loaded crossbow and he raised it quickly to his shoulder. He watched as his son was kicked to his knees and forced onto the block.

He took aim, his hands shaking for the first time in his life. So much would count on this shot.

He watched as Alvin laid his heavy axe to his son's neck and took deep breaths to calm himself, taking a firmer hold on the crossbow.

He saw Alvin taunt his son and then raise the axe for the killing blow.

Stoick fired.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of something travelling fast though the air and he braced himself for the blow that would end his life.

The pain that came was excruciating and he cried out, instinctively trying to pull away from the source. He gritted his teeth. Gods help him, had Alvin missed? Was he torturing him, a final act of vengeance? He remained braced for the next blow which he prayed would finish the job. It never came.

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and tried to glance at his right shoulder, the source of his pain. What he saw filled him with confusion. The bottom half of the axe blade was imbedded in the wood of the block the top half was imbedded in his shoulder. The axe appeared to have just been dropped, not swung, and it now sat there abandoned. There was noise around him as well. People were shouting and he could make out the sound of weapons clashing against each other.

He hissed in pain as he pulled his shoulder free from the axe. The cut was deep and bleed freely but it appeared to be only a flesh wound. Tentatively he lifted himself from his prone position and slowly, looked around.

There was fighting around him. People… people he knew. In a haze of pain he saw his father in a ferocious sword fight with Alvin. In one hand Alvin was holding a sword which he swung viciously but his other arm hung limp at his side. As the two spun in battle Hiccup noticed that there was a crossbow bolt imbedded deep in the back of Alvin shoulder and realisation slowly dawned on him. This was a rescue. His father had come for him after all. His tired mind quickly put together what was happening. His father must have shot Alvin to save his life and instead of a clean swing Alvin must have dropped the axe. Whilst it had caught Hiccup on the shoulder the most important fact was that he still had a head, although an inch higher the axe would surely have done as good as Alvin.

He started violently, crying out in fright at the sudden feeling of hands behind him, grabbing his bound wrists. He began to struggle. No, he was not going to have come this close to death and survived just to die now.

"Hiccup please…stop…its Astrid".

Hiccup stopped his struggling immediately.

"A..Astrid", he said in a weak voice trying to turn and look at her.

She hugged him quickly in relief before taking her knife and cutting through his bonds. Hiccup gave a sharp intake of breath and instantly grabbed his injured shoulder as his freed arms dropped to his side.

"We need to get you out of here", she said urgently as she put her arms around him and helped him to his feet. Hiccup swayed as he stood and she held onto him more tightly.

"How are we…?" Hiccup began to ask. He was interrupted by Astrid putting her fingers to her mouth and whistling shrilly.

The sound that followed was the most welcome sound he had ever heard. One that he though he would never hear again, the distinctive sound of a Night Fury.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hangers :-). I just can't resist and who doesn't love a Hero in peril.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The black form of a dragon came sweeping out of the clouds above them diving for the rocky outcrop, his wings folded back for maximum speed, the distinctive sound this made echoing around the mountain.

The sound alerted the camp below and there were cry's of 'Night Fury' as people began to come out of their tents. They pointed up at the black form which dived from the heavens, the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself.

The dragon swept his wings out at the last moment to slow his descent and landed with ease on the rocky surface.

"Toothless", Hiccup breathed in relief.

Together and with Astrid's help they climbed up on Toothless's back.

"Wait...how can he fly..?" Hiccup started to ask when Astrid cut in.

"Later Hero, we need to get you out of here," she said and indicated the camp below.

Alerted by Toothless's arrival the camp had roused in full now and was making its way up towards them.

**"CHIEF WE HAVE TO GO"**. Astrid shouted urgently, trying to get Stoick's attention.

Stoick gave Alvin a solid kick to the stomach before turning towards her. He saw that she had his son safety seated in front of her on Toothless and whilst he could see he was injured he was alive. She pointed to the camp below and he saw that time was running out.

**"GO"**. He shouted.

She nodded and with a nudge Toothless leapt into the sky, carrying Hiccup to safety.

Stoick turned his attention back to Alvin who had regained his footing and was watching as the dragon stole his prey. He turned to face Stoick and without warning started to laugh. Not a happy laugh of mirth but an insane cackle of madness.

"I'll give you credit Stoick. That little runt of yours is made of sterner stuff then I thought." He said still laughing insanely.

Something in Stoick snapped and whilst he could never recall going 'berserk' before he did no now. Alvin's laughter, his taunt about his son, a son who had proved his bravery beyond all doubt today, a son that had been stolen and nearly taken from him for good by the man in front of him. Stoick roared in fury and charged, his sword whirling in a haze of madness and death. Alvin's laughter ceased and he tried to parry the wild mans strokes but Stoick was in a fury now, his blood pounded in his ears, his actions were wild and unchecked. He was powered by pure rage and Alvin realised he would never win. He took a quick glace around him and then jumped off the edge of the outcrop. Stoick howled in fury as his enemy escaped him. He would go after him, make him pay for the pain and fear he had subjected his son to. He would not get away from him. He made to climb after Alvin but a strong hand grabbed him, pulling him back. He whirled on this new attacker. No one would stop him having his revenge.

**"STOICK"**, the figure before him shouted.

Stoick paid him no attention. He raised his sword and roared.

**"STOICK"**, the figure shouted again.

A small voice at the back of Stoick's rage infused mind recognised this voice.

**"STOICK ENOUGH"**

Stoick lowered his sword… Gobber, the man's name was Gobber. The man grabbed hold of his Stoick's shoulders and shook him violently and Stoick's mind started to clear, the wild fury in him dying, the blood in his veins pumping slower.

"Stoick we have to go, we can't stay here. You need to get back…for Hiccup," the man said to him sternly looking him straight in the eyes.

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked dazed and then his mind cleared. Hiccup, his son, he needed to get to him, check he was safe. He shook his head to clear it fully before cupping his hand around his mouth and letting out a deep bellow.

His large blue Thunderdrum dragon 'Thornado' descended from the sky above and landed in front of him. He could see that the rest of the Outcasts had reached the outcrop and were running towards them, weapons raised. Quickly both he and Gobber climbed on the back of Thornado and with a quick kick they climbed into the sky leaving the howling Outcast mob behind. Stoick glanced back at the outcrop to the rocks below where Alvin had jumped. He scanned the area in vain. There was no sign of the Outcast chief. He had vanished.

"You alright?" Gobber asked laying a gentle hand on his friends forearm as he noticed his look.

"Aye, I think so." Stoick said taking a final look at the outcrop before pulling on the reins and turning Thornado away from the Island.

"Let's go home".


	11. Epilogue

**So sorry for taking so long with this last update. I really wanted to get this chapter right. **

**I've loved writing this first HTTYD fic and thank you to everyone who's given feedback its really helped build my confidence again. I'm going to leave the fic as a multi chapter as people seemed to prefer this.**

**Anyway hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it.**

**Cathrath**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Astrid ran to her window at the soft beat of wings overhead and watched as the black form flew gracefully over the village.

"Finally," she whispered to herself as she made her way out to where her dragon 'Stormfly' was waiting for her.

"Let's go after them," she said stroking the dragon's side before taking to the sky in pursuit.

She couldn't see any sign of the Night Fury in the darkness ahead but she didn't need to, she already knew where they were going. As they flew through the cool night air Astrid thought back over the last few days.

They had made it safely back to Berk following Hiccups rescue but by the time they had landed he had been so weak from blood loss and fatigue he was barely conscious. She recalled Stoick sweeping his son up into his arms and shouting for a healer. They had feared the worst but the healer had treated the wound in his shoulder and assured them that with rest and time he would recover.

When Hiccup had awoken later that day he had of course been asked about how he had been captured and what had happened to him on Outcast Island? All he would say was that Alvin had captured him by setting a trap, something about a fake Night Fury and that he had demanded Hiccup train dragons for him which he had refused to do. When questioned further he had become vague and evasive and believing him to be tired and needing rest Stoick had insisted that further questions could wait until he was stronger.

Over the next few days Hiccup had been well enough to leave his bed and had rejoined day to day life in the village. In celebration Stoick had thrown a grand feast where he had praised Hiccup in front of the tribe. He had told them of his great bravery in the face of the enemy, what a hero he had been and how proud he was of him. Hiccup had been embarrassed by his fathers praise and normally Astrid would put this down to Hiccup being his usual shy and modest self but not this time. There was something in his behaviour that seemed to really suggest he was ashamed of his fathers praise. She had questioned him of course but he had avoided the question and instead had changed the subject. He had asked how they had found him and how Toothless had been able to fly without a rider. They had detailed then the events which had lead to his rescue. How Toothless had tracked him to the beach when they had realised he was missing then then how they had realised he had been taken. They told him how they had set out to search all of the surrounding islands for signs of him until they had finally come to Outcast Island. Gobber had then explained about finding the broken tail Hiccup had made for Toothless to allow him to fly without him and how, with the help of Hiccups drawings, he had be able to rebuilt it. They talked for many hours over the tails design but whilst they talked Astrid had watched. She had become convinced that Hiccup was hiding something from them and so she had watched him closely over the next few days. She waited and then when he thought no one was watching he had let the cloak he had so carefully draw around himself slip and she had seen what he was trying so hard to hide. He was not fine. He was far from it. She had then watched as the emotions in him built to a boiling point, knew he would not want to loose control where others would see and she had waited for him to make his move. Tonight he had.

They landed silently in the cove which had become Hiccups retreat when things became too much, the place where he had first bonded with Toothless. She looked around and saw him seated on the ground at the edge of the pool. Toothless stood guard over him, protective of his rider as always and she watched as he bent his head down to gently nuzzle Hiccup. Hiccup put a hand up to stroke the side of the Night Fury's muzzle.

"I'm alright bud". He said his voice sounding thick and choked before drawing his knees up to his chest and bowing his head.

She watched his struggle from afar, watched as he buried his head in his hands, lacing his fingers tightly in his hair and his thin form shake as he fought against his swarming emotions.

Astrid's heart was breaking to see him in such distress and she moved towards him. Toothless lifted his head as he heard her approach and gave a small chirping noise in recognition.

"Hiccup…?" she said gently reaching out for him.

Hiccup started violently and jumped to his feet in surprise. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't heard her approach at all.

"What are you doing here?" He said angrily stepping back into the shadows made by the moonlight.

Astrid saw him trying to hide and ignored his angry tone. Of course he was angry he hadn't wanted anyone to see him like this, he had come here to find release in private.

"Looking for you," she said simply moving closer.

He turned away from her and wrapped his arms protectively round himself still keeping to the shadows.

"Did my father send you?" He asked backing away towards the waters edge as she moved closer to him. She knew his defences were down, she had surprised him and there had been no time to replace them.

"No, but you know he's going to be worried if he finds you missing." She said moving still closer. She needed to see his face.

"I left a note," He said defensively looking over his shoulder at the still water of the pool.

"Please look at me Hiccup." She said.

He continued to stare out at the water. She reached out a hand to him but he pulled away from her.

"Don't…" he said, his voice cracking with emotion.

She didn't stop. He had nowhere to go, trapped against the waters edge.

"Look at me," She said again gently, this time placing her hand to his face. He didn't pull away this time but squeezed his eyes shut as though her touch caused him pain. She could feel him trembling.

She slowly turned his head towards her, his eyes, oh god his eyes. It was just as she had seen before but worse, so much worse now he was here, open and vulnerable. They were so full of pain, fear, horror, everything all jumbled together. The trauma he had suffered at the hands of Alvin was there, scars raw and painful. He quickly pulled his face away from her.

"Please don't shut me out Hiccup. I want to help," she said desperately.

Hiccup turned back to her but kept his eyes on the ground.

"Tell me what happened on Outcast Island, please I want to help." She knew she was pushing him to talk about things he wanted to avoid.

"My Dad..." He started to say but she cut him off.

"Has told us his version of what he saw, not what it was like...for you."

Hiccups clasped his arms more tightly around his body. Astrid could see him struggling. Saw him trying to put his defences back up, close the wound he had let her see. She wouldn't get another chance like this. She knew what she had to do. Like a surgeon she had to open the wound further to get rid of the poison and she would hate herself for it but he had to talk if he was to heal. She took a deep breath to steel herself. This would be painful, for both of them.

"You know I think if it had been me...I think I would have been scared...terrified in fact. Being threatened, forced to do something against my will, something to hurt my family... my tribe...my friends." She said moving her body so that were almost chest to chest.

He had now screwed his eyes shut, rocking slightly as if trying to fight back something, a memory perhaps. She pressed on, committed now.

"In fact I think I would have been so terrified that I would have cried...I would have cried for my parents."

She put her hands on his shoulders taking care of his injured right.

"Did he call you an embarrassment Hiccup...tell you your father had abandoned you...that we were going to let you die...that he was doing your father a favour?

He was trembling violently now and she drew him into an embrace. She knew of his fears, his past. Knew that deep down he still felt he was a failure, that he was an embarrassment to his tribe. The wound was open now. She had pushed and twisted her knife in the right way.

"How did it feel, to think you had been abandoned?"

Hiccup stiffened and let out a heart wrenching sob, burying his face in Astrid's shoulder and wrapping his arms around her trying to find comfort. She was nearly done.

"How did it feel, to kneel there on an executioners block, an axe against your neck…waiting to die for people who didn't want you".

Hiccup collapsed to his knees taking Astrid with him his body shaking violently now and she could feel wetness against her shoulder. She continued to hold him tight, stroking his back soothingly. It was then that she noticed something in the moonlight. Something she hadn't seen before, something that had been hidden by his hair line. Across the back of his neck there was a thin red line, the place where the axe had rested.

"You came that close…..." she said quietly, gently touching the cut.

Hiccup finally broke. She held him tightly whispering comforting words to him as he finally let free the emotions he had been bottling up inside. His sobs tore at her heart but she stayed strong, determined not be carried off on her own wave of emotions. She stroked his hair and rocked him until the torrent had passed and had subsided to a few quiet sobs.

When he finally pulled away she looked at his face and gently brushed the hair from eyes.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup. I'm sorry that we arrived so late. I'm sorry for what Alvin put you through."

She leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. They stayed there kneeling in front of each other, holding hands for a while before Hiccup spoke.

"Not the great fearless Hero everyone wants me to be, am I?" He said sadly in a quiet hoarse voice.

She didn't say anything. It was his turn to speak. She just stroked the back of his hands with her thumbs to comfort him.

"I'm so ashamed of myself Astrid…I've been trying to be the brave Hero my fathers made me out to be…but I can't. Every time I close my eyes I see Alvin, taunting me...lifting that axe. I can't forget how close I came."

He took a deep shaky breath.

"I wasn't brave Astrid, I was terrified."

He shook his head sadly.

"What kind of brave Viking Hero gets tricked and captured? I'm a disgrace to my father...and to my tribe."

Fresh tears started too spill down his cheeks.

"I deserved to die on that outcrop…I'm not worthy to be called a Hero. I'm just a stupid failure…like I've always been."

He made no effort to wipe the tears away he just bowed his head.

"You must be ashamed of me." He said quietly and made to pull his hands away from hers. She wouldn't want to be near him now, not now she knew the truth.

"Don't you dare", she said angrily tightening her grip.

She had heard his words and now she was going to have her say and make him realise how wrong he was.

"What you went through would terrify even the greatest of Vikings. Most would have given in to Alvin's demand's to save themselves but you, you stood firm and told him no. You were willing to face the consequences of denying Alvin to protect your tribe. You were the one who stood proud and tall on that outcrop instead of begging for you life like Alvin wanted you to. It was you Hiccup who laid your head on an executioners block and waited patiently to die. Yes you were frightened but you didn't show your enemy your fear and that is bravery beyond anything imaginable. You Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third are a Hero, whether you want to be one or not."

Hiccup looked up at her, shocked. She looked back at him and saw that the haunted look in his beautiful green eyes had faded a little.

"Your father is proud of you Hiccup for showing your bravery. Your tribe is proud of you for being prepared to give your life to protect them".

She firmly took hold of one of his hands and placed it over her heart.

"And I'm proud of you for being the Hero I've always known you to be."

"You really mean that?" He said a note of shock maybe even hope in his voice.

"Yes Hero I really mean it." She said smiling back.

"What about Alvin? He's still out there isn't he?" He said with a slight trace of fear back in his voice.

"If he's still alive then we will flight him. He can't hurt you anymore Hiccup. He's taken you to the edge of your fear and you have stood against it. Next time it will be your turn to make him fear you."

He took a moment to think this over and finally a small smile touched his lips. It was good to see him smile again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in an embrace and he in turn wrapped his own arms around her.

"Thanks Astrid…...for listening… I'll be fine now…" He said as then held each other.

She pulled away and took his face in her hands.

"No you're not...not yet...but you will be." She said gently before punched him lightly on his arm. He looked at her in alarm.

"What was that for?" He said as he rubbed the spot she had just hit. He was glad she had punched the left rather then the right.

"That's for scaring me," She said before grabbing hold of the front of his tunic and leaning in to capture his lips in a deep, long kiss.

They pulled apart, slightly breathless.

"And that's for not dying."

He gave her a goofy grin.

"I should get captured more often," he said sounding more like the Hiccup she knew and loved.

"Don't you dare," she said smiling before meeting his lips again.

They stayed like that for several minutes before huddling into each others warm embrace on the soft moss of the cove floor, falling asleep together under Toothless's protective wing.

Healing would take time, but as long as they had each other they would see it through together.

**THE END**

* * *

**Don't you just love these characters. Thank you Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks :-).**

**Let me know you final thoughts on this fic. Did I get the balance right? Not to many cliff hangers I hope.**

**I'll have the first chapter for the next fic 'Time of Offering' up in the next few days. I had to do a bit of editing. I got a bit carried away and nearly gave away the plot in the first few chapters :-). **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Cathrath**


End file.
